Konoha s reality show
by LucyCrazyChick
Summary: El reality va ha comenzar.¿Por qué los emparejan con gente desconocida?¿En qué consiste el reality?.-¿A ti te parece normal que me haya acostado con un hombre casado y encima que su esposa nos pille?-.AmoRes,Peleas,alcohol,mentiras.../Sasusaku,Naruhina..


**¡Holaaa a todos! Os pongo este fic que esta genial.**

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen son de Masashi Kishimoto y el fic de Xx-Leah-xX, un regalo muy bonito que me hizo, ¡Gracias!**

**Acabado esto, espero que os guste y ¡Disfruten!**

**_Lucy-chan97 o Luchytwinsakura_**

**

* * *

**

**Prólogo**

―_No me gusta esa idea ―interrumpió Orochimaru la voz de Jiraya._

_Tsunade alzó una ceja._

―_¿Y por qué no? ―le preguntó dejando el bolígrafo en la mesa y juntando sus manos_

_Orochimaru se levantó y se ajusto su corbata._

―_Vamos Tsunade-sama. ―Orochimaru empezó a dar vueltas por la mesa.- Ese reality esta muy visto, mejor hacer otro más diferente y que tenga mucha más fama._

_Orochimaru se paró,detrás de uno de sus compañeros que estaban sentados._

―_Te escucho ― le dijo la rubia_

_Kabuto se aclaró la garganta y Orochimaru siguió andando._

―_Podríamos hacer un reality que sea sorpresa para los concursantes y para los que siguen el reality; por supuesto. ―Hizo una pausa para mirar a Jiraya. ― Escogeríamos a 10 personas, 5 chicas y 5 chicos mayores de 18 años._

―_¿Qué hay que hacer en ese concurso? ―interrumpió uno de los empleados más veteranos._

_Orochimaru hizo un gesto a su mano derecha, es decir, Kabuto, que cogió unos papeles y fue entregándolos a los que estaban en la junta._

_Todos y cada uno de ellos lo leyeron con detenimiento. Fijándose en los detalles que mas les llamaban la atención._

―_Me parece interesante ―dijo al fin Jiraya, y Orochimaru sonrió con superioridad ―¿Cual es el premio?_

―_250.000$ para la primera pareja y un viaje a Hawai para el segundo puesto ― esta vez Kabuto habló._

_Todos al oír el precio miraron a Tsunade; esperando una respuesta de afirmación o de negación._

_Tsunade se echó para atrás en la silla, echando la cabeza para atrás. Cerró los ojos y suspiró._

―_Esta bien ―confirmó la rubia._

_Todos dieron aplausos al pelinegro por su brillante idea._

"_Ingenuos, no saben lo que han a aceptado" ―pensó Orochimaru._

_Con una sonrisa falsa, el pelinegro y el peligris cogieron sus papeles y se encaminaron hasta la salida._

―_¿Cuando empezamos los castings? ―preguntó interesada una de las empleadas._

―_La semana que viene, empezar con los anuncios publicitarios para que se vaya apuntando la gente ― dijo y salió por la puerta._

―――

"_El reality show más esperado llegará en varias semanas. Preséntate a los castings que preparamos todas las tardes a las cinco en el local de la calle "__**Big Hole Street**__" nº4._

_Para presentarte debes tener más de 18 años. ¿¡A qué esperas!_

_¡Puedes ser uno de los 10 elegidos para ganar 250.000$._

_Mucha suerte."_

―¿Has oído frentona? _―_Ino apagó la tele después de oír el anuncio para los castings.

Sakura se masajeó las sienes. Le dolía la cabeza, y su _querida _amiga Ino no ayudaba mucho.

―Si lo he oído.- le respondió sin muchos ánimos.

Ino se levantó del sofá y pegó un gritó. Cosa que no le agradó a Sakura.

―¡Vamos a presentarnos!- Propuso la rubia eufóricamente.

―¿Quéee?.Ni de coña.

―No seas amargada, frentona. Puede ser la oportunidad de nuestra vida.

―¿Pero tu sabes cuanta gente se presenta?_ ―_ Ino se cruzó de brazos _―_No nos van a coger por nuestra cara bonita.

Ino bufó molesta.

―Me da igual que no nos cojan, al menos podemos intentarlo ¿no?_ ―_la ojiazul miró a Sakura.

―De eso ni hablar, no quiero hacer el ridículo.-se negó la pelirosa

Ino se arrodilló en frente de Sakura.

―Por favor… _―_suplicó Ino

Sakura ladeó el rostro. Estaba dramatizando todo y más. Y siempre que hacía eso, lo conseguía. La ojiverde suspiró con resignación.

―Esta, bien _―_susurró

―¿Qué has dicho? _―_le cuestionó Ino, aunque si le había oído quería molestarle un poquito.

Era lo que mas le gustaba.

―Los has oído perfectamente, cerda.

Sakura se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina.

Ino con una sonrisa se levantó del suelo y le siguió a Sakura.

―¡Sasuke! Por favor, es el único favor que te pido _―_suplicó Naruto cuando se pararon en un semáforo.

Por mala suerte del Uchiha.

Eran las 5 de la tarde y los dos amigo se dirigían a casa de Neji; pero Naruto vio un cartel publicitario que hablaba de el _reality show _y como no….se le iluminaron los ojos al ver el premio.

Sasuke lo ignoró. El pelinegro estaba deseando que el semáforo se pusiera en verde y no escuchar las suplicas dramáticas del rubio.

Y cuando Naruto se puso al lado suyo, se puso en verde.

Sasuke sonrió y pasó la carretera.

Naruto corrió tras el y cuando estuvieron en la otra acera, se puso en frente suyo.

―Déjame dobe, ¿Por qué no vas tu?_ ―_le propuso el pelinegro, pero Naruto negó con la cabeza.

―Por favor no quiero ir solo, seguro que no lo olvidarás.- le volvió a insistir

Sasuke se estaba empezando a exasperar.

―No _―_negó el pelinegro.

―¿Por qué?

―Porque no y punto _―_este se metió las manos en los bolsillos _―_¿Qué te hace pensar que nos van a coger?_ ―_le preguntó mirando un escaparate.

Naruto se encogió de hombros.

―Hay que intentarlo, por favor,será el último favor que te pida _―_le suplicó, de nuevo.

"Menudo plasta, se que no va a ser el último favor que me pida, pero bueno ¿que voy a perder haciendo esa mierda de casting?"- pensó Sasuke

―¿Entonces es un sí?_ ―_le preguntó el rubio

― Hmp _―_le contestó Sasuke y siguió su rumbo.

Naruto lo tomó como un sí y corrió hasta él.

**Al día siguiente…**

―Corre frentona _―_le dijo la rubia

―¿Y qué crees que estoy haciendo? _―_le preguntó con ironía.

―Nada _―_le respondió.

Sakura e Ino llegaban tarde al casting que era las cinco, y por culpa de la rubia llegaban 10 minutos tarde.

Lo normal en ellas, llegar tarde a todos los lados era lo que mejor se les daba hacer.

Ino corrió demasiado para llevar tacones y Sakura, no muy acostumbrada a correr intentaba llegar a su paso pero se cansaba enseguida.

Después de correr unas cuantas manzanas, llegaron a la calle.

Para su mala suerte había mucha gente.

Demasiada, quizá.

―Tengo la sensación de que no nos van a coger _―_ironizó Sakura tomando aire.

Menuda que me he traído que siempre piensa en negativo _―_le reprochó Ino.

―Si es la verdad _―_su voz se fue apagando al ver un pelinegro bastante guapo.

Ino la miró y vio que la pelirrosa tenía cara de embobada.

―¡Sakura!_ ―_la llamó pero no contestaba, pero se dio cuenta a que estaba mirando y sonrió.

―Veo que te has fijado en la competencia _―_Ino echo a andar hasta el final de la fila.

Sakura se sonrojó.

―No lo he hecho _―_mintió Sakura

Ino se rió.

―Ya, seguro _―_le respondió falsamente _―_Yo también lo e echo, normal con el pedazo de cuerpo que tiene ese _―_A Ino le brillaban los ojos con solo de pensarlos

―¡Ino!-le reprochó.

La fila no avanzaba, y ya llevaban más de 5 minutos sin hacer nada.

―Ahora vengo _―_le dijo la rubia a Sakura.

―¿A dónde vas? _―_le preguntó más esta no respondió porque la había perdido entre la multitud.

Sakura se apoyó contra la pared y observó al pelinegro.

Prácticamente, le interesaba ese chico.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, una señora rubia salió por la puerta.

―Bien, os haremos una pequeña entrevista a todos y si os hemos cogido os llamaremos _―_dijo por el megáfono.

La cola se hizo eterna. Sakura esperaba apoyada a la pared mientras Ino coqueteaba con unos chicos y hablaba con unas chicas.

―Sakura _―_la llamó Ino, esta la miró _―_Te presento a Hinata-chan _―_una chica de pelo largo y moreno se acercó tímidamente.

―Mucho gusto _―_dijo Sakura

―Igu-al-mente _―_Respondió nerviosa Hinata.

A Sakura se le hacían raros el color de sus ojos, eran blancos como la nieve.

―¿Tu también te presentas?_ ―_ le preguntó Sakura a lo que Hinata asintió.

―He venido también con mi primo _―_susurró, por lo menos ya no tartamudeaba.

Ino en un segundo desapareció de su vista. Típico de ella, y aparte trajo consigo dos chicas mas.

―Sakura _―_la llamó otra vez _―_Estas son Temari y Tenten _―_Una era rubia con cuatro coletas y la otra era castaña con dos moños al lado.

Se saludaron mutuamente y empezaron a hablar sobre en concurso, sus hobbies…, hasta que fue el turno de ellas.

(Nota: No están haciendo el casting juntos, es individual pero pondré las respuestas de cada uno seguidas)

Empecemos, dime tu nombre y tu edad.

―_Me llamo Sakura y tengo 21 años._

―_Hola, soy Ino y tengo 21._

―_Yo, ten-go 20 años y me llamo Hinata._

―_Yo soy Tenten y tengo 22 añazos ―_la castaña sonrió y Tsunade la miró extrañamente.

―_Mi nombre es Temari y tengo 23 años._

―_Soy Karin ―_esta se acomoda y mira sus uñas _―y tengo 22._

―_Soy Naruto Uzumaki, y tengo 21 años_

― _Sasuke Uchiha, 21.- dijo secamente._

― _"bostezo"― Shikamaru, 23 años ―"vuelve a bostezar"― _Tsunade tenía un tic en el ojo.

―_Neji Hyuga, y tengo 22 años_

―_Soy Kiba y este es akamaru ―_Muestra al perro y Tsunade se pregunta si el perro también se presenta al casting_― y tengo 22 años._

― Segunda pregunta, ¿A qué se dedica?

―_Estoy estudiando enfermería en el hospital de Konoha ―respondió Sakura con una sonrisa de felicidad._

―_Soy diseñadora de moda haha ―_Tsunade levantó una ceja _―Soy peluquera y estudio psicología._

―_Em…tra-bajo para una em-presa ―_respondió Hinata._ ― Es-tudie empresariales ―_añadió.

―_Estudio derecho ―_Temari se cruzó de brazos.

―_Soy cuidadora de niños en una guardería ―_¿No estudias? _―No tengo dinero para pagar la universidad ―_contestó avergonzada Tenten.

―_Soy secretaria y trabaje de prostituta hace unos años ―_respondió Karin sin inmutarse, Tsunade se quedó sin habla.

―_Tengo mi propio negocio ―_Naruto se levantó de la silla dando un salto de felicidad.

―_Soy jefe de Uchiha S.L. ―_ Sasuke ladeó la cabeza.

―_"bostezo y cierra los ojos" ―Profesor de Historia "bostezo" estoy en prácticas ―_respondió Shikamaru, a Tsunade le iba a dar algo. Seguro.

―_Trabajo en una empresa ―_¿Eres familiar de una chica que tiene los mismos ojos que tu? ¿Llamada Hinata? _―_preguntó Tsunade, a lo que el Hyuga asintió _―_Me lo imaginaba _―_Tsunade se quedó pensativa.

―_Estudiante para ser veterinario ―_Kiba sonrió y arrascó la cabeza a Akamaru.

―Tercera pregunta _―_Tsunade pasó la hoja _―_¿Estas casado?¿Eres virgen?

―"Estas preguntas serán divertidas"_―_pensó Tsunade.

―_"Sakura se puso roja" ―em….no y….no ―_Tsunade sonrió para sus adentros.

―_"Ino se rie, no dice nada" ―_Tsunade arquea una ceja.

―_"Hinata se pone roja y muy nerviosa" ―yo….bueno…..no….pero….―_Hinata no dice nada.

―_Las dos no ―_Tenten responde sin nerviosismo.

―_¿Es una pregunta trampa? ―_pregunta Temari

―_"Karin se rie" ―¿Tengo cara de casada y de virgen? Le he dicho antes que trabajé de prostituta._

―_"Naruto se pone nervioso" ―¿Y a usted que le importa?_

―_"Silencio por parte del Uchiha"―No ―_respondió finalmente.

―_"Por primera vez, Shikamaru no bosteza" ―¿Tengo que responder a eso?_

―_"Neji carraspea" ―No y no._

―_"Kiba se pone rojo" ―¡Necesito un abogado!_

―Última pregunta _―_Tsunade hace una pausa _―_¿Por qué te has presentado al reality?

―_Por mero interés_ _―_Sakura se cruzó de brazos

―_¡Para hacerme famosa! ―_Ino grita eufóricamente, Tsunade cada vez la mira peor.

―_Pa-ra qui-tarme la vergü-enza ―_responde Hinata y la rubia alza una ceja.

―_Para conseguir dinero para pagar la universidad_ _―_contesta Tenten con brillo en los ojos.

―_No se, conseguir dinero, quitarme la mala fama… ―_Karin saca un cigarro de su bolso_ ―¿Quieres? ―_le pregunta la morena a lo que Tsunade niega con la cabeza.

―_Porque quiero… ―_Naruto se levanta por décima quinta vez _―_…_sacar adelante mi restaurante._

―_He venido obligado_ _―_Sasuke molesto mira a Tsunade con detenimiento._―_ Se nota _―_susurra Tsunade.

―_Para hacer algo y no aburrirme "bosteza_"_―_ Shikamaru se pone los brazos atrás, Tsunade arquea una ceja.

―_Mi prima ha dicho que me presente ―_Neji se encoge de hombros.

―_Para comprarme un loca ―_susurra Kiba y mira otra vez a Akamaru.

Tsunade suspira.

―Ya hemos terminado _―_dijo y se despidió de todos con una sonrisita falsa.

Tsunade acabó la última jornada de los castings.

Como estaba cansada, cerró el local y se dirigió a su casa.

Ya le llevaría las entrevistas mañana a Orochimaru, primero debía descansar y lo mejor era dormir.

Así que cogió el autobús para dirigirse a su casa.

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno a medida que surja el fic se eliminaran parejas, lo decidireis vosotros mediante reviews asi que... ¡Poner muchos! Y si teneis alguna duda preguntar, se responden encantadas.**

**¡Adiós!**


End file.
